


City of Angels

by dizzy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye is exactly where he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels

There's something perfect about an armful of warm, drunk boy makes Troye inexplicably (and intoxicatedly) glad he's gay and in this perfect city with the exact person he wants to be here with.  

"I love," he starts, but the words trip themselves up on his tongue. The last part is almost a shout. "Being gay!" 

Tyler laughs so hard he snorts and shoves away from Troye. "Like we didn't know  _that_." 

"No, but. Being gay is like. It's  _awesome_ ," Troye explains emphatically, then manhandles Tyler back into his arms. It doesn't take much. "Boys smell  _so good_." 

"And they don't taste bad either," Tyler says, smirking. His voice is muffled against Troye's shoulder. "I mean, you know. With the right diet and hygiene." 

"Diet?" Troye asks. Synapses aren't firing the way they need to to make connections, which really is unfair. Tyler's had twice as much to drink and he can't really walk right but somehow his capacity for innuendo and sexual education is undiminished. 

"Yeah, you know, to make the come taste better-" 

"Ooooh my god okay TMI," Troye says. He can feel his ears going red. 

Tyler laughs. "You little baby gay. Look, I'll email you this great infographic I found-" 

"Shut up," Troye says, because he knows at this point Tyler is just teasing him because he likes the reaction it gets. "You could just give me a practical demonstration instead." 

"Mm, someone's feeling awfully feisty. First you want to dance, then you won't let me dance with anyone else, now are you actually propositioning me?" Tyler leans back, arms looped around Troye's neck. 

Troye really likes how Tyler has to look up at him. He'd tell Tyler but he's pretty sure that wouldn't win him those points he's trying to garner. 

So instead he shrugs and pouts. "I just didn't want to be lonely."

"You look like you walked out of every hard up sugar daddy in this joint's wet dream, honey, you would not be lonely." Tyler pinches his cheek until Troye jerks his head away. "But it's okay, I'm flattered. And you're better company anyway." 

Better company - for conversation, for teasing, for stupid internet bullshit, for hiking up the hits on youtube videos. Not for what Tyler would do with any of those other guys looking his way. 

But he does know that if Tyler really wanted to go home with someone else he would, and he knows that Tyler's been sending his own little signals all night long. Stepping in when someone talks to Troye a little too long, the arm across his waist, buying all his drinks. 

Troye's very young, and he's very drunk, but he's still not dumb.Tyler may not want to admit that he wants Troye yet - at least not out loud, not to Troye - but Tyler doesn't want anyone else having him, either. 

He's got the guarantee of Tyler's attention right now and Tyler's body tucked up against his and even more he's got the promise of time just for them in the future and the knowledge that whatever they are or aren't right now, he's still a priority for Tyler. 

He can work with that. 


End file.
